Ephemer's Kingdom Hearts Adventures
by brittalcroftfan
Summary: One night, a terrible storm strikes, and causes Ephemer to end up in Traverse Town. Now, with Donald and Goofy on his side, he sets off across the worlds, save them, and finds both Skuld and Sora.
1. Main Menu

*Beginner Mode - Very Easy.  
*Standard Mode - Not hard, not easy *Proud Mode - Very hard.  
*Critical Mode - An ultimate skill.  
**Ephemer begins the game with Reaction Boost, Finishing Plus, Draw, 2x Lucky Lucky, MP Hastera and No Experience in the beginning of the game.  
**Ephemer also begins the game with 50 AP.


	2. Prologue

[The scene begins with the storm]

[Disney]

[BrittalCroftFan]

[FanFiction]

[Ephemer's Kingdom Hearts Adventures]

Ephemer: [voice-over] Every journey will be step towards the light. Every journey will always be the way home.

-Station of Awakening-

[Ephemer stands on the first glass station; Snow White. On the Snow White platform were Snow White, with the seven dwarfs, animals, and a old witch srrounded her]

?: Take your time. The door is still closing. Now step foward. Can you do it?

[Ephemer steps foward towards the lights]

[Then, three dream weapons rise up. Ephemer looks at them]

?: Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you light. Choose wisely.

Keep Sword + Sacrifice Shield = HP: 18, MP: 2, AP: 3, STR: 6, DEF: 1, Weapon: Sword Keep Sword + Sacrifice Staff = HP: 18, MP: 2, AP: 1, STR: 6, DEF: 2, Weapon: Sword Keep Shield + Sacrifice Sword = HP: 18, MP: 2, AP: 3, STR: 4, DEF: 4, Weapon: Shield Keep Shield + Sacrifice Staff = HP: 18, MP: 2, AP: 1, STR: 5, DEF: 4, Weapon: Shield Keep Staff + Sacrifice Sword = HP: 18, MP: 3, AP: 3, STR: 3, DEF: 3, Weapon: Staff Keep Staff + Sacrifice Shield = HP: 18, MP: 3, AP: 3, STR: 5, DEF: 1, Weapon: Staff

[Ephemer choose the weapons. Then, the floor shatters, and Ephemer flew down Cinderella platform. The dream weapon appears in his hand]

?: You gain the power to fight.

[Ephemer wings the dream weappon]

?: Alright! You got it! Use this power to protect yourself and others.

[Heartless then appeared in front of Ephemer]

?: There are times where you'll have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.

[Ephemer defeats the Heartless. A lone heartless then appears behind Ephemer]

?: Behind you!

[Ephemer turns around, and defeats the Heartless. The platform was then covered in darkness. Ephemer tries to walk, but he sank into the floor. He moves, and wakes up in the different platform. He went to the door; the door opens, and Ephemer went through the light, and was in the Fountain Sqaure. Three persons who appeared before Ephemer are Skuld, Strelitzia, and Lauriam]

?: Hold on! The door won't opens just yet. First, tell me more about yourself.

:Skuld Question ;"What are you so afraid of?"  
*A) Getting old.  
*B) Being different.  
*C) Being indecisive.

:Strelitzia Question ;"What do you want out of life?"  
*D) To see rare sights.  
*E) To broaden my horizons.  
*F) To be strong.

:Lauriam Question ;"What's most important to you?"  
*G) Being Number One.  
*H) Friendship.  
*I) My prize posessions.

:Answers/Pace key ;Fast pace *ADG *ADH *ADI *AFG *BDG *CDG

;Normal pace *AEH *AEI *AFH *BDH *BEG *BEH *BEI *BFG *BFH *CDH *CEG *CEH

;Slow pace *AFI *BDI *BFI *CDI *CEI *CFG *CFH *CFI

?: The day that you start your journey is both far off and very near.

[Ephemer then appears on the Sleeping Beauty platform. He walk towards the light, and the Heartless appears. Ephemer defeats them, and saw the stairs leading to another platform. Ephemer went up to the Beauty and the Beast platform, and walk towards the light]

?: The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow is. But don't be afraid.

[A darkside appears, and Ephemer defeats the Darkside after the tiresome battle]

?: Don't forget. You are the one who will open the door to the light. 


	3. Daybreak Town

[Ephemer wokes up, and looks around; he was in his room the whole time. He yawns and went back to sleep. A girl with long black hair looks at Ephemer, surprising him]

Ephemer: Woah!

[Skuld laughs]

Ephemer: Gimme a break, Skuld!

Skuld: Ephemer, you sleepy head. You know, you could've at least wake up in the morning, and not at noon.

Ephemer: No, I was dreaming that I was in the weird place, and-

[Skuld playfully rub his head]

Skuld: Are you sure?

Ephemer: Maybe...? Hey, Skuld? What do you think we should do today?

Skuld: [looks at the window outside of Daybreak Town] I told you before, I don't know. But you know... I wouldn't mind go and see the worlds.

Ephemer: [stands up] I like to see the worlds, too. I want to see them all.

Skuld: Well then...

Sora: [appears before them] Hey. Don't forget about me. Kinda reminds me on Destiny Islands where me, Kairi, and Riku build the raft, and I would go take a nap.

Skuld: True. Okay, we'll finish the boat together! I'll race you!

Ephemer: Huh?

Sora: Are you serious, Skuld?

Skuld: Ready? Go!

[Both Sora and Ephemer run out of the house, and towards Waterfront Park, while smiling at each other, and look ahead. Skuld follows behind, and also laughs]

["Ephemer's Kingdom Hearts Adventures"]

[Later, as the sun sets, Ephemer, Skuld, and Sora look at the sun setting on the Waterfront Park Lighthouse]

Ephemer: So... Skuld's might be somewhere else, right?

Sora: Who knows? We'll never know by staying here.

Skuld: Sora, if you go to other worlds, what would you do there?

Sora: I haven't thought of it. But as always, I would save the worlds, and make some new friends. And suppose we'd make some new friends, then we will help them. Still,  
I guess there's no point in doing so anytime, right?

Ephemer: I don't know.

Sora: Right. That's we need to go out there, and find out. So let's go.

Skuld: You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?

Sora: Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've either. Skuld, thanks.

Skuld: You're welcome.

[The three of them went back home]

Sora: Ephemer! [toses Ephemer a papou fruit] You wanted one, didn't you?

Ephemer: A papou fruit?

Sora: It's what Riku told me; "if two people share own, and destinies will become intertwine. They'll remained a part of each other's lives, no matter what". Even I know you would try it.

Ephemer: What are you talking about? [toses the papou fruit aside, and starts going after him]

[The scene then changes to Disney Castle. A duck in his magician clothing was walking to the Thone room. His name is Donald Duck. He turns to the large door, and knocks.  
But instead of the big door this is opening, the small door opens. Donald went into the audience chamber]

Donald: Good morning, your majesty! [continues walking to the throne] It's nice to see you this morn... What?!

[Pluto appears from behind, with a letter in his mouth. Donald takes it and reads it. He starts running to the courtyard like crazy. He founds Goofy, who is sleeping]

Donald: Wake up, Goofy! Wake up! This is serious!

[But Goofy is still sleeping. Donald uses his Thunder magic, and successfully wakes Goofy up]

Goofy: Hey there, Donald. Good morning.

Donald: We got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone.

Goofy: Queen Minnie?

Donald: Not even the queen!

Goofy: Daisy?

Donald: No! It's top secret!

Goofy: [looks at the two figures] Oh, good morning, ladies.

Donald: What? [turns nervously around, and saw both Minnie and Daisy. He laughs weakly]

[Back in Daybeak Town, Ephemer was working on a pendant for himself and Skuld. A figure appears before him, causing Ephemer to turn, and see him]

Ephemer: W-who's there?

Mysterious Figure: I come to see the door to this world.

Ephemer: What are you talking about?

Mysterious: Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclispe.

Ephemer: Whatever you are, stop freaking me out like this.

Mysterious Figure: You understand so little. [disappears]

[At the Waterfront Park Lighthouse at sunset, Ephemer and Skuld were together]

Skuld: You know, Sora had change since the last time.

Ephemer: He sure has.

Skuld: Ephemer, don't ever change.

[Back in Disney Castle, Mickey's letter told them that they need to find the key, or they're doom]

Daisy: Oh dear. What could this mean?

Minnie: It means... we'll just have to trust the king.

Goofy: Gwarsh, I sure hope he's alright.

Donald: Your highness! Don't worry, we'll find the king, and this key.

Minnie: Thank you, both of you.

Donald: Daisy, can you take care of the...?

Daisy: Of course. You be careful now, both of you.

Minnie: Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompine you.

[Donald looks around. The cricket then jumps on the table]

Jiminy Cricket: Over here! Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service.

Minnie: We hope for your safe return. Please help the king!

[Goofy salutes right besides Minnie and Daisy]

Donald: [grabs Goofy] You're coming, too!

[Donald and Goofy walk towards the Gummi Ship]

Goofy: Gwarsh, Jiminy, your world disappears, too?

Jiminy: It is terrible. We were scatter. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle.

Donald: [looks at Goofy] Goofy?

Goofy: Oh yeah! I gotcha, you mean while we're in another worlds, we can't let one we were from, huh? We got protect the world border!

Donald: "Order"!

Goofy: Right, world order. I guess we'll need new duds when we get there, huh?

[they enter the Gummiship workshop. Donald talks to two engineers via intercom]

Donald: Hello up there. Donald Duck to launch crew, anytime you're ready!

[Chip and Dale then help Donald and Goofy into the Gummiship. Pluto jumps in at the last minute. The Gummiship begins to reve up it's engines]

Donald: Blast off!

[The Gummiship then dropped to the bottem of the world, and flew off into the space]

[In his room in Daybreak Town, Ephemer looks at the ship]

Skuld: [voice-over] I just can't wait once we set sail. It'll be great.

Ephemer: [looks at the sky] The storm? The raft!

[goes over to Waterfront Park. Heartless begin sprouting out of nowhere. He keeps going, till' he finds Sora]

Ephemer: Where's Skuld? I thought she's with you?

Sora: The door has open, Ephemer. Now we can go to the outside world!

Ephemer: What about Skuld? We had to go find her!

Sora: Skuld's coming with us. We may never see our parents again. I'm not afraid of the darkness! [holds his hand to Ephemer]

Ephemer: Sora...

[The Darkness then consumes them. The light appears, and Ephemer was back. He then saw he held a Starlight keyblade. He went into the lighthouse, and saw Skuld]

Ephemer: Skuld!

Skuld: [turns to Ephemer] Ephemer... [reach her hands]

[The wind blew from the door, blowing Ephemer back]

[Ephemer wakes up, and realize he is on the beach]

[The darkness appears, and attacks Ephemer]

[Ephemer attacks him, first his hands, then his head, and defeats him]

-Bonuses-

-Ephemer-  
HP increased

Learned ability: Guard

[The darkside Heartless then went up into the mystical ball. Ephemer tried to hold onto the palm tree, but it was no use; he got swept into it] 


End file.
